far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Akadia
The Akadia was a an Aegis-class super heavy battleship that was constructed in order for the main Separatist Drive against the Republic sector of the Star Wars Galaxy in a big attempt in order to breach all the way to Coruscant, in order to end the Galactic Republic and establish themselves as an Independent System. Built in the Solar System during the Far Away War, the Akadia, was known to be bigger and much heavier armored then that of her predecessor of the Clone Wars, which was formerly known as the Malevolance, that was best known for destroying dozens of Republic vessels in the early months of the Clone Wars, before eventually being destroyed. The vessel was finally commissioned and sent out into the war by 17 BBY, just 12 days after the Separatist had conquered Naboo. The ship was rendered invulnerable to anything including boarding parties which resulted into 67 percent of the Republic's navy to be destroyed. The ship eventually met its match by 15 BBY, when it finally arrived in the skies over Galaxy City in Coruscant, during the Separatist Invasion of the Republic's capital world and final days of the Second Clone Wars, when a large specially designed super laser type anti orbital cannon was established, on the ground, which allowed it to fire a shot clean through the center of the Akadia destroying it in one hit. The Destruction of the Akadia, would boost moral on Coruscant, and would also lead to the establishment of the Galactic Empire, that same year. ''History 'Far Away War Novel' During the events of the Canon Novel, the Akadia, is never shown or mentioned throughout the series of books, but it was stated in 2003, just 4 weeks before the arrival of the Galactic Republic in the Solar System, that the CIS had plans for constructing a new and improved Battleship, once the CIS Militaries evacuated from the home galaxy, and arrived in the Solar System. This would be evidence, that the Akadia was never able to be made, due to the arrival of the Republic, revealing that plans for creating and constructing of the new CIS battleship, would have been thought up during that time, but had to be abandoned after the Republic's arrival in the Solar System that same year in 2003, which prevented any further development to the vessel. It was also revealed that at the time of the 2030's, that the Galactic Empire located the plans of the Akadia, and managed to use these plans to their advantage which would eventually create the Endeveor II, by 2040, but this vessel would eventually be destroyed by the Earth Resistance, before it could even be commissioned by the Imperial senate. A second super battleship was constructed in 2043, and was about to escape an Earth Resistance counter attack, but was later destroyed during the descent of the New Republic that same day. Earth would be liberated 4 months later, along with all traces including old schematics of the former CIS Akadia Battleship being lost. 'Downfall Novel' In the events of the Downfall series, The Akadia, was given a green light by the Separatist Council after their arrival in the solar system in the year 2003. Construction on Akadia, commenced in December of 2003, on Earth in the frozen continent of Antarctica, before eventually being transferred to Merian Yards that was just completed in Mars's Orbit. Construction on the Akadia, was completed by the summer of 2004, and was commissioned by January of 2005, before it would be fitted with a crew and sent out into the Star Wars Galaxy, in order to aide the Confederacy of Independent Systems that was already at war with the weakened and battered Republic. The Akadia arrived into the Star Wars Galaxy through secrecy in 17 BBY (2005 in Star Wars Years), and immediately jumped into Hyperspace where it arrived at Sector 3, and launched a surprise attack on Republic forces gathering for a counter attack against the CIS after they had conquered Naboo, the Akadia's sudden appearance shocked the Republic as it was witnessed by the Light of Glory, that was identified as the only vessel to have escaped Akadia's slaughter at Sector 3, stated by Obi Wan Kenobi himself, that no matter what the Republic threw at the vessel, among with that of Mobile Assault Cannons, and even their most strongest ships didn't even phase it, he even went on, that the size of the Akadia including that of guns and shields, made the vessel 10 times more powerful the Malevolence heavy cruiser from the last Clone Wars. After its successful run at Sector 3, Akadia went on to operate in Republic space, while even doing joint operations with the super Carrier Kessid against Republic colonial planets along side the Aboludash System, but was then called back into the Core Worlds, where it then began destroying multiple Republic shipyards around the galaxy, where it was stated by the end of 17 BBY, that the Republic fleet dropped to about 30 percent, which at this point would be the main issue on why the Republic began to lose so much territory from 17 BBY, to 16 BBY, during the CIS's drive into Republic space. At one point, Anakin Skywalker advised a plan to eliminate the Akadia, by boarding the vessel and destroying it within, as this tactic worked against the Malevolence, during the last war, but the plan failed due to the CIS knowing of the passed incident featuring the Malevolence, and sealed off the entire battleship, preventing Republic Boarding parties from entering the ship. The Operation cost the Republic 800 Ships alongside 244,000 lives, to the point that it was declared by Obi Wan Kenobi, that invading the Akadia was suicide, and that they would have to find another way in destroying the CIS battleship, before it could do more damage against the armies of the Republic. As 16 BBY arrived, and the Second Clone Wars was drawing to its final years, the Akadia, continued to take part in the destruction of Republic shipyard stations and also event went as far as to operating deep in Republic territory to destroy Medical platforms and even went as far as to destroying the Igonus Platform, a factory station on Bespin, that was said to be the largest munitions factory in the Galactic Republic. By the middle of 16 BBY, the Akadia was sent to take part in the Invasion of Kuat, but the Separatist council changed their plans, and instead sent Akaidia to launch a frontal attack against the Republic Stronghold on Katerson 1, which was known to have been declared a neutral planet since the Separatist Crisis. Following the destruction of the Platforms, the Akadia attempted to launch an assault on Cloud City, but plans were immediately cancelled after the CIS conquered Kuat, and began the Invasion of Coruscant, instead the Akadia, was diverted into mopping up the retreating Republic forces that were on the run from the Eastern front of the Galaxy, thereby ending the CIS's operations on Bespin. While mopping up most of the Republic forces on the way to reinforce Coruscant, along with destroying multiple ships that were attempting to aide the republic from neutral territories such as Uzolin, and Igor, the Akadia, was then ordered to cover the Coruscant Invasion force, after the CIS navy, eventually overran the Republican orbital defenses. The Akadia arrived on Coruscant in 15 BBY, and launched an intense orbital bombardment of the entire city, while also deploying forces through the ruins. As the remaining Republic forces began to become overwhelmed, the newly developed Galactic Empire took over the role in the planet's defense, and the Republic was eventually dissolved. With the use of a newly developed cannon, the called the Universal Authorized Heavy Cannon, was stationed in the ruins of the Works, and fired a single shot that would forever change the history of Star Wars. With one clean shot, the Lazer shot straight through the hull of the Akadia, causing the entire Battle ship to implode from within and self destruct, sending debris flying within a thousand mile radios, causing more damage and destruction within the ruins of Galaxy City. After losing the support of Akadia, that was declared the last super ship in the entire war, the Confederacy of Independent Systems, ended the war, and agreed to terms of a truce between the CIS and Galactic Empire. Despite its destruction, the creation of Akadia, along with its sister ship Kessid, made way for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, to start creating newer larger ships that would eventually be known as either Akadia Class or Kessid class. These vessels would eventually be used during the Separatist Imperial War, 8 years later in 7 BBY, even though the CIS would still use vessels from the Clone Wars Era as well, due to Budget problems that was going on throughout its territories at the time of the Galactic Ceasefire. Trivia'' Category:CIS Vehicles Category:Battleships of the Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Second Clone Wars Era Category:Heavy Battleships Category:Vehicles created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Vehicles from the Downfall Series